The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 21: Excellent Tillie (Michael Brandon) and the Ending.
Here is part twenty one of The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Casey Jr as Thomas * Toots as Duck * Tillie as Emily * Pete as Murdoch * Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt * Timothy as Harvey * Benny the Cab as Trevor * Pedro as Jeremy * Penelope Pitstop as Dowager Hatt * Farmer Pickles as Farmer McColl * Rustee Rails as Henry * Montana as Gordon * Frank as Bulgy * Tower as Cranky * Narrator (of Excellent Emily for the US) - Michael Brandon * Troublesome Trucks * Coaches * Breakdown Trains * Cabooses Transcript (Excellent Tillie, narrated by Michael Brandon for the US) * Narrator: (the scenes open with Tillie hauling some eight freight cars and passing a small engine, hauling two coaches, a baggage car, another coach, and a caboose, a little engine, a freight train, a smaller engine, his seven boxcars and caboose, and a tall engine hauling a mail car, flatcar, acorn car, and caboose) Excellent Doen. It was autumn on the Island of Fantasyland. There had been a terrible storm. Lots of tracks were blocked. And lots of engines had broken down. But Tillie made it to Porthmadog docks with her load. * Emelius Browne: Well done. You're the only engine to arrive on time. You are excellent, Emily. * Narrator: That made Doen very proud. * Doen: Excellent Doen. * Narrator: She thought. * Doen: I like that. * Narrator: Emelius Browne had a very important job for Tillie. * Emelius Browne: Pedro cannot land at the airport, and my mother is on board. The storm has blown some metal tanks across the runway. You must collect Benny the Cab from Farmer Pickles's. Take him to the airport so that he can clear the runway. Then Penny can land. * Tillie: Oh, yes, sir. Excellent Tillie can do it. * Narrator: Then Pete puffed alongside Tillie. (Pete arrives, pulling a green and yellow coach, a tan coach, a red and white coach, green coach, and red coach) * Pete: I'm going to Farmer Pickles''s too. Lots of lines are flooded. Take the Toyland track. * Tillie: I'm not going on that track. It's much quicker to go through the forest. I'm Excellent Doen. I can make it through. (puffs away with her freight cars and caboose still coupled to her) * Narrator: So Tillie puffed through the forest. But soon, she was up to her axles in water. * Tillie:: Nothing will stop me. Excellent Tillie will find a way through. * Narrator: So she puffed on through the water. It was hard work. At last, Tillie chuffed out of the flood. But now she was late. Casey Jr was waiting at the junction. (Tillie meets Casey Jr, his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) * Casey Jr: There's a fallen tree. It's blocking the tracks. Timothy's coming to clear it. * Tillie: I'm excellent Tillie. I don't need Timothy to clear the tracks for me. * Narrator: And she puffed proudly away. (as Tillie leaves with his freight train, a Ten Wheeler 4-6-0 No. 909, with his coal tender, and five green and yellow coaches, coupled to him, departs) Tillie chuffed up to the fallen tree. * Tillie: I'll easily push this out of my way. * Narrator: She huffed to herself. Tillie pushed as hard as she could. But the tree didn't roll out of the way. It stayed in front of Tillie. Now Tillie had to push the tree up a hill. It was very hard work. And Tillie was getting later and later. At last, Tillie came to the top of the hill. The tree rolled away. And Tillie raced down the other side. Tillie met Toots at a junction. * Toots: Benny's waiting for you. * Tillie: Don't worry. I'll be there soon. * Toots: Some of the tracks ahead are very muddy. If you get stuck in the mud, it's going to take even longer. * Tillie: I'm Excellent Tillie. And I know which tracks to choose. * Narrator: Tillie was worried. Tillie raced through the villages. She rattled through the valleys. * Tillie: I'm nearly there. * Narrator: Tillie thought. Tillie steamed around the final bend and straight into a big puddle of mud. * Tillie: I'll puff through this. (lands in the water) * Narrator: Thought Tillie. Then there was trouble. The track started to sink. Tillie was stuck. She didn't feel like Excellent Tillie anymore. * Tillie: Oh my gosh! Now I'll never get Freddy to the airport. * Narrator: Further up the track, Tillie saw Pete. * Tillie: Pete's already there. * Narrator: She huffed to herself. * Tillie: I should've listened to Pete. I should've taken the Toyland track. * Narrator: Now she needed Pete's help. Tillie blew her whistle as loud as she could. Pete puffed over. * Tillie: I'm very sorry, Pete. You were right. Please, will you pull me out of the mud? * Pete: Of course, Tillie. (pulls Tillie and her train out of the mud) * Narrator: Soon Pete was chained up to Tillie. With a huff and a chuff, he pulled her out of the mud. * Tillie: Thank you so much, Pete. * Narrator: Tillie puffed up to Farmer Pickles's. Benny was waiting. * Tillie: I must take you to the airport right away, Freddy. * Narrator: Tillie pumped her pistons. Then she stopped. * Tillie: I know what I have to do. * Narrator: Tillie thought. * Tillie: Pete, which tracks would you take to the airport? The tracks on Montana's hill are still being cleared. * Pete: You should take the valley route instead. * Tillie: Thank you, Pete. * Narrator: And she puffed away. Tillie puffed happily along the valley track. * Tillie: Pete was right. * Narrator: She thought. Then Pete saw a telegraph pole across the track in front of her. Pete was going to push it out of the way. Then she remembered what Casey had said. * Tillie: I'd better wait for Timothy. * Narrator: She huffed to herself. Soon Timothy cleared the track. And Tillie was on her way again. Tillie pulled up at a junction. Ahead, she saw a shortcut to the airport. * Signalman: That track is muddy. * Narrator: Tillie remembered what Toots had said about muddy tracks. * Tillie: I don't want to get stuck again. * Narrator: Thought Tillie. * Tillie: I'll take the longer track. * Narrator: Soon Tillie arrived at the airport. Benny cleared the rubble. Just in time. Pedro landed smoothly and safely. Emelius Browne was delighted to see her mother. * Emelius Browne: Well done, Excellent Tillie. You made it in time. * Tillie: Oh, that's because everyone helped me, sir. All of your engines are excellent engines. (The Ending Credits with the Season 8 Theme Ending) * The Classic Stories of Casey Jr and Friends: Made By Julian Bernardino Episodes Used In Order: 1. The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) 2. Montana Takes A Dip (George Carlin) 3. Frank Rides Again (Michael Brandon) 4. Georgia's Special Special (Michael Brandon) 5. Tillie's New Route (Michael Brandon) 6. Tillie's Adventure (Michael Brandon) 7. Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) 8. Four Little Engines (George Carlin) 9. Choo Choo and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) 10. Home at Last (George Carlin) 11. The Diseasel (George Carlin) 12. Silver Fish Does It Again (George Carlin) 13. Minvera (George Carlin) 14. Wilson's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) 15. Casey Jr, Tillie, and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) 16. Tillie Knows Best (Michael Brandon) 17. Tillie and the Special Cars (Michael Brandon) 18. Casey Jr and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) 19. Tillie and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) 20. Excellent Tillie (Michael Brandon) The End. A Julian14Bernardino Production. Category:Julian Bernardino